


Behave, Branwen

by FatCatCommissions



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Sex, F/M, Genital Piercing, Light Femdom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCatCommissions/pseuds/FatCatCommissions
Summary: "Weiss joins the atlas military as an in to get the relic. When Qrow enters to find her he hears Winter shouting his name and thinks he's been caught."Commission work.





	Behave, Branwen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pittsburghbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pittsburghbrat).



> It's been a while since someone bought a fic, so I was super happy to do this! Pretty straight forward, I don't know what else you want from me. Enjoy some tasty snowbirds.

Winter shed her uniform messily beside her bed, stripping down to her underclothes, a pale blue set of sleeveless undershirt and tight fitting shorts. Her hair was always done up well and it took a few flicks and twists before it was free of her tight bun and spilling about her shoulders. Winter shook it out so it fell into soft ringlets about her waist before she knelt and picked up her clothes. Her uniform was a sign of her status and even given her heady lust it was hard to just leave it crumpled by her bed.

Winter folded her uniform neatly and set it on the top of her dresser before she dropped down to her knees. She rifled through one of her lower drawers where, in the very back, she had a couple of toys she liked to use. Small, sleek and elegant looking and a tube of cooling lube (that particular kink had nothing to do with her last name thank-you very much) before she slid into her bed. It felt nicer to be under the covers, even if it meant she would have to swap out her sheets sooner rather than later. Something about being covered just felt so much more proper.

For a few seconds she stayed still on her side before she rolled onto her back and squeezed the lube gel onto two fingers. Winter slid her hand down and pressed her icy fingers between her lips. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment at the sudden temperature flux before she sank into herself, relaxing as she rubbed the lube into her dry labia. She pulled her fingers back and hissed irritably as the movement was impeded by her shorts. In her frustration, Winter tore them off and began to work her fingers with greater enthusiasm.

With her free hand, Winter clicked the bottle shut with her thumb and set it on her bedside table. Her scroll rested beside it, and she picked it up then held it in front of her face. It took a second for it to flicker on and she started the work of digging through a few semi-hidden folders to find her stash as she worked a finger on either side of her clit.

It was only one picture. She had been taking pictures during the earlier days of her training, back before she was made into a soldier and before her mother had sunk so deep into a bottle that she stopped caring what Winter did at all. She hadn't met Qrow for real back then, but she knew of him and she had snapped a couple pictures of him after sparring. Muscular, towel around his face, and a small frown rather than his usual cock-sure grin. 

Qrow was wild.   
Not like how Atlas children (of her social class) were wild, over indulging in rich parties with other rich children and making fools of themselves while destroying and defacing things most people would never be able to afford in their lives. Not wild in the way her sister described his nieces either; they were reckless children from a demilitarized and technologically primitive island who used force more than wit in battle. He wasn’t even wild the way animals were.

Wild in only the way humans could be. Humans who grew up with nothing to protect them, fighting against the world.

It was in the way he moved, always hunched, red eyes always darting around. It was in the way he shoved people away and held others close.

He was a hunter and an agent of Ozpin’s, and he was very nearly feral himself. 

That was what Winter had found attractive. The brilliance of his stare, the coolness he displayed in the heat of battle.

And then the drunk bird opened his mouth and started fighting with Ironwood, goading him for no reason other than the fact that Ironwood appeared before him. Despite her attraction she decided he wasn't worthy of her interest.

He was wild, in the good way and the bad way. He had no respect, no tact, and no way with people for all his cunning. He seemed interested in two things; his nieces and his vices and those vices were many.

When he sparred he made her burn, but when he spoke she iced back over.  
It seemed that bickering was his idea of fun and Winter disliked him intensely.  
But.  . . when she did finally see him fighting - really, truly fighting and not fooling around - Winter saw what she had always wanted in him. Reckless and brilliant, and maybe even a little more vicious than strictly necessary. The memory alone got her hot.

Winter's clit felt thicker as her hood pulled back a little, and she slid her fingers down to rub at her lips again.

“Mmm,” Winter mumbled, “Qrow . . .” 

Her fingers left her groin despite the painful throb that begged for the return of her fingers. She was wet and slippery enough finally, and she fumbled for her slim vibrator and flicked it on before she pressed the end to the top of her clit's hood. The vibrations weren't particularly strong and she pressed it in a little harder as she spread her legs further.

“Mm-ah!” Winter let her scroll slip from her hand and to the bed beside her head so her other hand could join the first. “Qrow!”

A sudden thud outside of her door could have been someone tripping in the hall, but there was only one explanation for the loud voice outside her door, “damn, Ice Queen. How did you know I was here?”

Winter froze in shock. 

She was in Atlas. She was in her restricted barracks in Atlas. Where Qrow shouldn't be.

Winter's brows knitted together and she ground her teeth in a grimace. With a sweep, Winter threw off her covers, wiped her wet fingers on the fabric, and stormed to the door – throwing it open with anger on her sleeves.

Qrow, gray streaks that hadn't been there when she met him, heavy stubble, narrow red eyes, and that fucking **smirk** stood there looking like he belonged.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Winter spat and Qrow cocked his head.

“You guys won't let my girls in, so Weiss has got to come out.” Qrow's gaze flickered over her before his eyes suddenly widened and he lurched back slightly. “Uhh.” His eyes flickered up to lock into her gaze with unrelenting intensity. “Er, I -” Qrow cleared his throat “- uh. Got to see if team rwby is ready to come back. Again. I mean really, the end of the world is here and these girls break up more than kids at prom.”

Winter's face went chilly. “Weiss is here for the military,” she spat.

“Yeah. Uh-huh. That sounds about right.” Qrow spoke like he knew something she didn't and it made her blood boil. But before she could bite back -

“Winter? I heard yelling are you okay?” Weiss called and the light sound of her foot steps came rushed though the barracks hall.

“Oh? Why don't we ask her wh-ooph!” Qrow caught her around the middle and darted into her room, slamming the door before Weiss could round the corner. “What's wrong with you!?”

“Pants,” was all Qrow hissed.

And oh gods. She was wearing only her tank top. She had pulled her shorts off and her thighs were glistening even in the dull light of her room. “Oh.” Was all she managed. Qrow let her go and stepped away as Weiss reached the door.

“Winter? Are you okay?”

“Uh,” Winter pressed her lips into a thin line and rested her forehead against her door. “Father called me. Things got heated, I'm sorry.”

“Oh.”

“Go back to sleep, Weiss.”

“. . . Okay, Winter. Goodnight.”

After a moment she heard Weiss step away and she waited until her footsteps had gone before she turned around, ready to shout again. Instead the color drained from her face. Qrow had wandered to her bed and found her scroll during her short conversation with her sister. 

“You weren’t. . .” Qrow said as he stared at his own face. Her face had turned brilliant red by the time he glanced up and that told him everything he needed to know. “Wh-seriously!?” He said without any of his characteristic smugness, “Ice Queen, don’t you have standards?”

“I do,” Winter snapped, “you just happen to be the only one who meets them.”

“Only one?” 

“That is NONE of your business.”

Qrow stared at her incredulously before he pointed furiously at the scroll in his hand. It was hard to tell given the low light but Winter thought for a moment that he looked flushed as well, a faint pink tint across his bony cheeks. But he shifted slightly so he was closer to the shadow of the curtains and it was gone.   
“Right okay. Well then I’ll just go. . . and tell rby that Weiss is here . . .”

He was inching closer to the window, ready to escape and Winter took a deep breath.

The way she saw it, Winter had two options;  
First, she could let him go. She could hope that the next time they met publicly he would decline to make any sort of lewd comment or avoid her so much that everyone else realized something was off. AND ruin her fantasy so she had to find something else to get her hot.  
Or.  
Winter stormed towards Qrow, looking ready to murder him almost naked and weaponless. He backed up quickly, a look of panic fluttering across his face for a moment as she reached him. But whatever he had expected it had not been for her to roughly grab him by the collar and yank his head down so their lips locked.

She kissed him, and she hoped shock was why he didn’t kiss back. 

At the very least he didn't try to push her away as she loosened her grip on his collar and when she leaned back she saw he had closed his eyes. Gently she reached out and ran her palm along his scruffy jaw, letting her fingers linger on his chin. She was wet. Good gods was she wet. It felt like her she was on fire and gods help her she wanted him.

When he opened his eyes again they seemed to glimmer a faint, but brilliant red before he blinked and the light was gone.  
“I am beautiful,” she said. 

“But your personality sucks,” he said.

She smirked at that. Winter trailed her fingers down his neck, to his shoulder, down his arm, before she tightly grasped his wrist like a vice. She held their hands out like they were waltzing, and to further the effect she grabbed Qrow about the middle and pulled them close.

“You're getting my pants wet.”

“Then maybe you should take them off.”

“Oh-ho! Forward!”

“The military has no time for coyness, Qrow.”

He blinked at her before he shrugged and nodded, seeing the logic in her statement. He hummed for a moment before he caught her around her middle again and carried her to her dresser desk and sat her down so her back was against her mirror.

She sat nervously on the cold, polished dresser as Qrow pulled up a chair and sat down directly before her and studied her face. His smirk was back, but his red eyes were unreadable, and Winter wasn’t sure what he was searching for in her face.  
“So, Ice Queen,” he said after a beat, “you want to open your legs or just stare at me?”

“You could ask politely,” Winter said before she could stop herself. Qrow didn’t bat an eye, but she saw a flash of white teeth as his smile grew wider.

“Miss Schnee, if you would be so kind,” he said as he rested his chin on her knee, “spread ‘em.”

Winter clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth irritably but still, she shifted her legs apart.  
Her legs were lean and hard from years of military service and Qrow delicately trailed his fingers from the inside of her knees to the tops of her thighs, tracing the outline of her muscles. She had never liked the shaved look, opting instead to neatly trim her white hair and suddenly she felt self conscious about that choice. . . only for Qrow to snicker, “so Schnees really are white all over.”

“Don’t be lewd,” she scolded and Qrow quirked an eyebrow at her, “you asked so get to it, Branwen.”

“As you like Miss Schnee.”

Winter could feel his hot breath and her toes curled but he grabbed the outside of her legs before she could squeeze his head too tightly. There was another pause before she felt his tongue slide between her lips, gently parting them before he swirled  his tongue around the opening of her pussy. Winter’s legs moved involuntarily so they rested on his shoulders at the knee, and she grabbed a fist full of his hair and whimpered but Qrow was on a mission and kept licking. He wrapped his lips around one of her labia and gently sucked, lightly brushing her flesh against his teeth for extra stimulation.

Just as she started to get used to the sensation Qrow swirled his tongue around her clit then moved on to sucking her other lip.

“Fuck!” She cried as he started licking with broader strokes and slid first one then another finger into her and began to twist and flutter them as he flicked his tongue quickly over her clit.  
She had come down a little after her masturbation but not much, and Qrow was better with his mouth than she was with her fingers. It didn’t take long before she came, and she clapped a hand to her mouth as she almost screamed.

Qrow leaned back in his seat as his old smirk returned. His face was wet, glistening with a mixture of saliva and her slick, and he licked his lips rather than wipe them clean. “You taste frosty,” he said. Winter scoffed at him as she straightened her back. She released her death grip on his hair and gently smoothed back his bangs in an almost tender gesture. “Alright,” Qrow said. He slid her legs off his shoulders and leaned back so far in his chair she thought he would surely fall over, only to slide out easily and stand at the last second, “It’s been fun Ice Queen but I got some kids to babysit so-” 

Qrow turned, burying his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders like a wind swept bird as he strode purposefully back to the window. It took a second for Winter to realize he was planning on leaving just like that. “Stop right there, Qrow,” she demanded and, much to her surprise, he did stop dead in his tracks.

“What, you fall in love with me or something?” He said mockingly, and she could hear his sneer in his voice.

“Only in your dreams,” Winter said. She slid off the top of her dresser and landed neatly on her feet, years of military training keeping her knees straight and legs stable. Qrow was too full of himself already without Winter getting jelly legs around him. He turned to look at her as she marched towards him, now looking very confused as to what he could have done to raise her ire this time. Once again, she did the last thing he expected and she reached out a slender hand and grabbed the crotch of his pants.

“Whoa there Ice Queen!” Qrow jerked up his arms and he looked more baffled than she had ever seen . But she had confirmed what she wanted to know. He was hard and she ground her palm into the fabric of his pants to get a good idea of his size before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. 

“Were you going to leave without sex?”

“Uh. . .yes?” Qrow let go of her hand and stepped back.

“Then why did you eat me out?”

“Because you wanted me to . . ? What kind of people have you been fucking? I knew Atlas men were pricks but I didn't think you'd put up with it.”

“No you fool, I **want** to have sex with you.” Qrow looked taken aback and he leaned away from her a little. She was sure he was blushing but it was impossible to tell for sure. His eyes had started glowing a brilliant cherry-red, casting his high cheekbones in soft red.   
For the second time she kissed him, and this time he kissed her back. Slowly at first, then hungrily before he roughly put his hands on her shoulders and separated them.

“Okay, look. I'm not exactly interested in one-time-” Winter gave him a dubious look and he ground his teeth for a moment before he changed his tune, “I don't want gono-syphi-herpe-titis.”

“Oh.” That actually did make sense. “You can get most of those through oral, Qrow. But no, the Atlas military issues regular health examinations, which I have passed. And yourself?”

“I got checked at the hospital earlier, when I was getting over the poisoning. All good.” Good, he was more responsible than she had expected, then. Winter leaned back and folded her arms neatly under her breasts. Then, in a smooth movement, she pulled her tank off and dropped it on the floor. Her breasts were high and soft and Qrow laughed before he ran his thumb over her pale-pink nipple. “Never pegged you for piercings.”

“I was a party animal before the military,” Winter said. She caught his collar and led him to her bed before she shoved him down roughly. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly before she ran her hands over his ribs. So many scars, pale and raised in knots. Winter straddled his lap and ground her hips until Qrow covered his face with one hand and made such a thrumming moan that it took her breath away. She felt him throbbing under her and she suddenly lifted her weight off him so she was on her hands and knees, pinning him down. 

She waited until he moved his hand to stare curiously at her. And his gaze was begging her to keep going. Winter smirked and ran a hand up his chest before she leaned down and kissed him.

It started off soft but Qrow suddenly propped himself up by his elbows and pressed his lips to her so hard and suddenly that their teeth bumped together clumsily. The kiss deepened, his tongue flicking across her lips and tongue before he broke off. “Too tight,” he mumbled.

“That's what you get for wearing skinny jeans.” 

Still, Winter shifted off him and smirked. He wasn't wrong, his pants were so tight he couldn't fully get it up and his legs were twitching and spasming with the throbbing of his dick. Winter ran her fingers over the imprint and laughed when he actually whimpered.

“Winter . . . please . . .”

And gods, did that make her hot. Her clever fingers did away with his belt, and Qrow moaned in relief once his buttons were undone and he could squirm out of his pants completely. And it was Winter's turn to be incredulous. “A jacob's ladder?”

“Looks cool, feels better.”

“It would have to.”

“Hey.” Qrow looked huffy, but Winter couldn't help it. He had a line of four large studs up along his shaft like double pearls, already warm to her touch. Winter put her hands on his shoulders and turned him, turned them both, until she was on her back with her legs around his hips.

“Go on then,” Winter breathed.

He seemed cautious as he pressed his dick against her - as though afraid of being too rough but she was wetter than she had ever been in her life and he slid between her lips effortlessly. “Holy shit,” he said under his breath.

“Fall in love already, Qrow?” She mocked.

“And what would you say if I had?”

“Are you in love with half of Remnant?”

Qrow actually laughed at that, “I’m not nearly as promiscuous as you assume.” He slid his head in and Winter gasped. One of the gods had blessed her, because he felt even thicker than he looked. “You okay?” He asked and she nodded furiously before he pushed in again.

Winter groaned and Qrow stopped again, much to her chagrin. “Am I hurting you?” He asked, his voice thick with concern. 

“Qrow, would you stop worrying?”

“Well I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Branwen, if I want you to stop I’ll say stop.”

“Okay but-”

“Oh for the love of the gods!” Winter threw up her hands in exasperation before she planted her palms firmly on his chest and shoved him off. Roughly she pushed him onto his back and rolled with him so she was above him. He opened up his mouth to say something but before he had the chance she snapped, “would you stop arguing!?”

His eyes flashed and Winter felt him shudder under her. “I’m yours to command, Ice Queen,” Qrow said.

'Good,' thought Winter, 'then you will be mine.'  
“Then behave,” she sneered. 

With one hand she guided him back into her, this time all the way until she sat on his hips with a small huff. Heat filled her and it went straight to her head. She’d taken longer but never thicker and it gave her something to really feel. Her muscles rippled, squeezing his cock oh-so lovingly and eliciting a low growling moan. He threw a forearm over his eyes. His mouth was open as he gasped before he bit down hard on his own lip. Winter leaned over him and pressed her hands against his bare chest as she started to rock her hips. Slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of his piercings before she slid into a rough pace. It frustrated Winter that he still wasn't looking at her and she pulled his arm away from his face and slid his hand up to hold her breast.

His eyes were glowing, shimmering with an animal lust. Qrow ran a thumb over her nipple before he sat up and set his hands squarely on her hips. He buried his face into where her shoulder met her neck and made a soft noise that almost sounded like begging. Winter's weight shifted from his waist to his thighs, and she had to hold herself higher to get into a comfortable position but he seemed content to let her stay in control. Winter smiled as she slung her arms across his lean shoulders.

Her rhythm had been broken but she found it again, grinding against him and squeezing his dick inside her as she rode him. Qrow moaned as he pulled his knees up, pressing their hips closer as he buried his face against her neck. His stubble scratched at her skin as he kissed and nipped lovingly at her flesh. He was trembling and she dug her fingers hard into his shoulders and hissed wordlessly in his ear before she raked her nails across his back.

He whined into her skin and wrapped his arms around her like we was desperate for her touch. Her skin was cool against his burning hot flesh – she was half surprised their skin hadn't started steaming between them.

“You're so beautiful,” Qrow gasped as Winter began to rock her hips from side to side. 

“I've wanted you for years,” she whispered back. The praise made him throb harder so she went on, “since the first time I saw you, I wanted you.” She paused when she felt him spasm, unwilling to let him cum just yet. Winter leaned back and cupped his face so she could look him in the eye proper. They were glowing so brightly, and had a glassy look like tears were welling up in his eyes like her denial caused him pain. “So how bad do you want me?”

“Never – I've never wanted anything as much as I want you.”

Qrow bucked slightly and that was enough to set her off. Winter shuddered and gasped as she leaned in so their foreheads touched. He whimpered as she contracted around him and squeezed tight, but he behaved until she gasped, “go ahead.” Only then Qrow grunted then cried out as his dick spasmed one last time and heat filled her up. She groaned herself at the feeling, and when Qrow slumped back against her bed Winter slumped down with him.

They were panting, almost as much as after they sparred.

“Stay,” Winter said softly. He wasn't half so hard but he hadn't pulled out yet, and at her command he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. 

“For as long as you like, Ice Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on my tumblr tubbsthetrashcan.tumblr.com for information about commissions! 
> 
> Also, please consider buying me a kofi at https://ko-fi.com/ABXTubbs so I can eat ;~;


End file.
